Banjokazooiemonopoly Wiki
Welcome to the Banjo kazooie monopoly Wiki This is my awesome new site where I talk about the game Banjo Kazooie Monopoly (My own little game that I made for fun) Title like super battleship for the SNES Banjo Kazooie monopoly The Main Menu Classic monopoly Plays normal monopoly Options Erases saved data 'Main Menu' Jiggy challenge It is a story mode collect jiggies after killing the boss. Classic mode It is a free mode on banjo kazooie monopoly Inventory view the jiggies, musical notes, Cheato pages and more Shop Cheato can purchase special items & mumbo sells money for musical notes and more. Jiggywiggy Gets secrets after collecting jiggies Dogfight (unlockable) battle against the opponent Tournament continues the game Quick play (unlockable) Speed up All star mode (unlockable) enemies true boss battles (unlockable) big enemies King Jingaling (unlockable) ??? Characters Banjo banjo is a brown honey bear. The class is the assassin. Kazooie kazooie is a female bird. The class is the shooter. Mumbo jumbo Mumbo jumbo is a skull-faced shaman. The class is magician. Jinjo Jinjo is a purple little bird. The class is the fighter Humba Wumba Humba wumba is mumbo's wife. The class is the warrior. Bottles (unlockable) Bottles is a mole & he digs in the cave. The class is cleric. Jolly Roger (unlockable) Jolly Roger is a fisherman & he lives near the ocean. The class is paladin. Ghost Bottles (unlockable) Ghost Bottles is only when he is killed by grunty. The class is the same as cleric. Evil Bottles (unlockable) Evil Bottles is banjo & kazooie. The class is the same as cleric. Klungo (unlockable) klungo is a donkey kong character. the class is the same as fighter. Gruntilda (unlockable) grunty is a sorcer, meterors & spicies. the class is the same as magician. Vampire Humba wumba (unlockable) Fire-the class is the same as warrior. Minjo (unlockable) these are zappers. the class is the same as fighter. Ticker Banjo (unlockable) rampers Alligator Banjo (unlockable) attacks in the swamp. Walrus Banjo (unlockable) freezing Pumpkin banjo (unlockable) beneath the walls Cyber Grunty (unlockable) metal spells Stony Banjo (unlockable) Ogre Bomb Banjo (unlockable) Bombs Van banjo (unlockable) Coins Sub Banjo (unlockable) Atlantis T-Rex (unlockable) Annoying Orange Washing Machine Banjo (unlockable) Shoot Diapers Snowball Banjo (unlockable) Rolling Bee Banjo (unlockable) Stinger Skull Gruntilda (unlockable) Killing Bottles Light Blue Klungo (unlockable) Zapper Rat banjo (unlockable) ??? Lighter Banjo (unlockable) ??? Squid Banjo (unlockable) light Tank Banjo (unlockable) Stryker ??? humba wumba (unlockable) ??? Dragon Kazooie (unlockable) 0088 Mingy Jonjo (unlockable) Ranger Cyber Humba Wumba (unlockable) cyber errol Dark colored Jolly Roger (unlockable) >??? Demon Grunty (unlockable) Kefka Finals Ladon (unlockable) stupid ladon Antonie (unlockable) Regret the fater is kidnapped Items Life *200* Revive without penalty 3,000 Musical Notes *1,000P* Recive 3,000 Musical notes money (2050) *3,000* Recive $2050 money (600) *900* Recive $600 Skill Reset Stone *3,000* Reset skill points Stat Reset Stone *3,000 Reset stat points Heaven's Potion *2,000* HP & SP fully restore HP Potion *50* HP fully restore SP Potion *100* SP fully restore Skill points (30) *5,000* Adds skill points by 30 Skill points (20) *3,000* Adds skill points by 20 Skill Points (40) *9,000* Adds skill points by 40 Skill points (10) *2,000* Adds skill points by 10 Skill points (5) *1,500* Adds skill points by 5 Stat points (45) *5,500 Adds stat points by 45 Stat points (100) *9,990* Adds stat points by 100 Feather *10,000* Increase 20% attack Examine scroll *230* Freezes enemies for 1 minute Glowbo *950* Gives you 500% more experince for 5 days or nights 1 piece yellow flowered swimsuit *3,000* flower color: yellow color: yellow Small Line color: black 1 piece X back swimsuit (black) *3,000* color: black 1 piece pink, black & white flowered swimsuit *8000* color pink, black and white Sheathe Stone *9,999* increases Defense/Attack/Agility/Strengh Smelling Salt *4000* Wake up Damaged ally Yellow feather Invicible Duration 1 minute Clockword eggs *12,000* Accuary 56 Duration 1 minute Saucer of peril *19,000* DMG 90 Duration 1 minute Wading Boots 12,093 Defense 9999 Duration 1 minute Turbo Trainers *12,003* Evade 999 Duration 1 minute Claw Clamber Boots *13,000* magnents Skill-Cleric BAM! From Advenq DMG 100% Bleeding chance 30% Holy Restore from Advena, Zenonia 2 HP restore %45 ZAP From Advena DMG 50% Restore from Advena, Zenonia 2 HP restore %50 Quake from Final Fantasy VI DMG 150% Duration 5 Sheild power from Zenonia 2 DMG 50% Stun chance 45% Crush BOOM from Zenonia 2 DMG 100% Sheild of god from Zenonia 2 Protection 1000% Duration 1 minute Skyward sword from Zenonia 2 DMG 150% Stick boom DMG 55% Warrior (Blader) (Ranger) (Mechanic Launcher) (Sword Knight) (Druid) (Fighter) (Nature Shaman) (Shadow Hunter) Knuckle Boom from Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 50% Bleeding chance 45% Crash from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 30% Rising spine from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 40% Double Strike from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 60% Bleeding Chance 40% Duration 3 Shining Blade from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 30% Panic Shout from Zenonia (Warrior) Ice. Numbling Chance 40% Duration 1. Freezes enemies For a Period of time Mateo (shock) from Zenonia (Warrior) DMG 70% Bleeding Chance 100% Duration 3 Beserk Spirit from Zenonia (Active-Warrior) Rage Duration 30 Blessed Armor from Zenonia (Warrior) Physical Defense 24% Duration 23 Drill From Zenonia2, Zenonia 3, Zenonia 4, Destinia (Fighter) (Shadow Hunter) (Sword Knight) (Warrior) DMG 40% Stun Chance 30% Fly Kick From Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 30% Kamehameha From Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 80% Stun Chance 40% Incarnation Tree from Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 50% Paralysis Chance 40% Power Swing from Advena (Warrior) DMG 20% Power Crash from Advena (Warrior) DMG 30% Death Swing from Advena (Warrior) DMG 120% Colossal Blow from Destinia (Warrior) DMG 400% Blade Sting from Zenonia 3 (Sword Knight) DMG 90% Stun Chance 40% Sword Boomerang from Zenonia 3 (Sword Knight) DMG 55% Divine Sword from Zenonia 3 (Sword Knight) DMG 900% Powerful Physical attack Sword Wave From Zenonia 3 (Sword Knight) DMG 150% Illusion of scratch from Zenonia 4, Zenonia 3 (Blader) Clone 3x Duration 1 minute D-Pad from Zenonia 4 (Blader) DMG 200% Duration 6/5 Boomerang from Zenonia 4 (Blader) DMG 999% Duration9/8 T-Storm from Zenonia 4 (Druid) DMG 160% Duration 9/8 Rapid fire from Zenonia 4 (Blader) DMG 105% Duration 8 Firewall from Zenonia 4 (Druid) DMG 105% Duration 5 Fire Tornado from Zenonia 4, Zenonia 3 (Druid) (Shadow Hunter) DMG 950% Duration 8/5 Bear from Zenonia 4 (Druid) Duration 3 Game Minutes. Transform into the Bear for a Fixed time. Fire Cane from Zenonia 4 (Druid) DMG 13% Duration 5 Fire Path from Zenonia 4 (Druid) DMG 50% Duration 20. Spiked Wall from Zenonia 3 (Nature Shaman) DMG 90% Flame Shadow from Zenonia 3 (Shadow Hunter) DMG 65% Duration 3/4 Scratch from Zenonia 3 (Shadow Hunter) DMG 107% Duration 9 Smoke from Zenonia 3 (Shadow Hunter) DMG 17% Duration 6 Raid from Zenonia 3 (Shadow Hunter) DMG 555% Duration 3 Gun Master from Zenonia 4 (Ranger) DMG 550% Duration 10 Power Cannon from Zenonia 3, Zenonia 4 (Mechanic Launcher) (Ranger) DMG 650% Duration 14 Blaster from Zenonia 3 (Shadow Hunter) DMG 40% Duration 12/10 Spins around and Makes shuriken Cry of Beast from Zenonia 2 (Fighter) DMG 102% Twister from Destinia (Warrior) DMG 999% Stronger Physical Attack Shock wave from Final Fantasy VI (Warrior) (Sword Knight) DMG 890% Thunderstorms from Zenonia 3 (Mechanic Launcher) DMG 998% Duration 30 Thunder Snap from Zenonia 3 (Mechanic Launcher) DMG 210% Counter Horn from Final Fantasy IV (Nature Shaman) DMG 798% Fireballs from Zenonia 3, Zenonia 4 (Druid) (Nature Shaman) DMG 5590% Duration 10 Metal Knuckles from Final Fantasy VI (Ranger) DMG 556% Tek Laser from Final Fantasy VI (Ranger) DMG 659% Bleeding chance 999% Tek Barrier from Final Fantasy VI (Ranger) Stealthing chance 65% Steals a sheild from an enemy. Silver Lance-Combination from Final Fantasy VI (Warrior) Required: Awakening. Rage Chance 99% Bleeding Chance 9,999% Stun Chance 9,999% Slow Chance 9,999% Slow Duration 30 seconds. Bleeding Duration 30 seconds. Stun Duration 30 seconds Attacking Sheild-Combination from Zenonia, Zenonia 4 (Warrior) (Druid) Explodes the sheild for a fixed time Sandstorm (Nature Shaman) DMG 150% Starfall from Zenonia 3 (Nature Shaman) DMG 190% Duration 8/7 Sheild of God-Combination (Warrior) Protection 9300% Duration 999F Aura from Destinia (Warrior) HP restore 500% Heavy Thunderstorm from Zenonia 4 (Ranger) DMG 150% Duration 5/4 Shooter Gun Hawk DMG 10% Flamethrower DMG 25% Bleeding Chance 45% Rising Shot DMG 20% Evasion Evade 35% Duration 35 Destruction Rage Duration 56 Blining Fire DMG 50% Aimed fire DMG %15 Temptation Bleeding Chance %100 Slow Chance %100 Duration 80% Acute Marksmanship DMG %100 Poison Rain DMG 10,000% confused chance 1,000% Assassian Frenzy Sword DMG 35% Explosion DMG 15% Stun Chance 34% Ice Spear DMG 50% Slow Chance 45% Chain Lighing DMG 30% Confused Chance 20% Burning Spirit Accuary 30% Duration 12 Thunder Storm DMG 81% Numbling Chance 31% Invisibility Cloak. Duration 1 Minute. Illusion Evade Chance 33. Duration 20 Magician Tornado from Zenonia 2 DMG 20% Light Attack from Zenonia 2 Limited Attack 30 Ice Tornado from Zenonia 2 DMG 60% Slow Chance 35% Duration 5/2 SP Shield from Zenonia 2 SP Defense 30% Duration 1 minute Flame Storm from Zenonia 2 DMG 10% Bleeding Chance 25% Duration 2/3 Rock Man from Zenonia 2 Clone X3 Duration 2 minutes Robo-Bomb DMG 35% Shout from Zenonia 2 Bleeding Chance 60/36 T-Storm from Zenonia 2 DMG 100% Duration 8 Earthquake from Advena DMG 100% Duration 10/9 Chain Lightning From Advena DMG 55% caught on enemy Blizzard from Advena DMG 1,000/999 Duration 20 Gale Cut from Final Fantasy VI DMG 555% Duration 10 Megashock from Final Fantasy VI DMG 532% Duration 2 Ultima from Final Fantasy VI DMG 8999% Goner from Final Fantasy VI DMG 9999% Megavolt from Final Fantasy VI DMG 999% Icicles DMG 550% Slow Chance 55% Duration 5/4 End of the world-Combination Required: Awakening. Smashes the floor. Lightning Blast from Advena DMG 50% Paladin Bomb DMG 50% BAM! DMG 100% Confused Chance 50% Restore HP restore 45% Soul Impact DMG 65% Holy Bless HP restore 8% Blade Spirit DMG 120% Bleeding Chance 45% Duration 3 Blast Boom DMG 190% Numbling Chance 45% Duration 3 Kamehameha-Combination DMG 290% Numbling Chance 50% Slow Chance 30% Bleeding Chance 200% Confused Chance 55% Stun Chance 65% Duration 9/10 Holy Shot Makes the Enemy weak. Blessed Armor Physical Defense 89% Duration 50 Range Accuary 56% Duration 50 Chain Lightning DMG 56% light throw Sword Throw DMG 60% Tracks Spiral mountain From Banjo kazooie Series Darknuts, Gruntbots & Ball and Chain Trooper. Grunty's old lair From Banjo kazooie Series Grunty kidnapped toothy Glitter Gultch Mine From Banjo Tooie Bombs, Devil Farmer & more Mumbo's Mountain From Banjo Kazooie Tickers Treasure Trove Cove From Banjo Kazooie Captain Blubber made the ship trapped Clanker's Cavern From Banjo Kazooie Garbage cave Bubblegoop Swamp From Banjo Kazooie Frogs Freezy Peak From Banjo Kazooie Kids are Sad Because Boggy & the Toys are vanished Gobi's Valley From Banjo Kazooie It's Burning & toasty Mad Monster Mansion From Banjo Kazooie Ghost, Mummies & more Rusty Bucket Bay From Banjo Kazooie Metal Click Clock Wood From Banjo Kazooie Meh Jinjo Village From Banjo Tooie Mimics Isle O Hags From Banjo Tooie Mimics Again Mayan Temple From Banjo Tooie Artiez Whitchyworld From Banjo Tooie Creepy Castle donkey kong 64 Jolly Roger's Lagoon From Banjo Tooie Galleom Terrydactyland From Banjo Tooie Annoying Apple, Annoying Cookie, Annoying Lemon, Annoying Grape, Annoying Orange & Annoying Potato Grunty Industries From Banjo Tooie Frantic Factory Halfire Peaks From Banjo Tooie Ice/Fire Cloud Cukooland From Banjo Tooie make a wish Fungus Forest Game Over Banjo land From Banjo Kazooie 4 time for a grand finale jump C-Keep From Banjo Tooie service Final Battle kick ball Mumbo's Skull From Banjo Kazooie Series IT's TUCKER!!!! Wumba's Wigwam From Banjo Tooie The Annoying Orange Category:Browse